


What Comes When You Leave The Woods

by Girl Wonder (sophialoving)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Honest Talk, Love Confessions, Post Episode 72, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophialoving/pseuds/Girl%20Wonder
Summary: Anything can happen in the woods, but they have to leave eventually. When they do, Percy and Vex find that they're not the only ones affected by their private little moment.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Initially intended to be a one-shot, I decided to write multiple chapters for the aftermath of Episode 72 and now events of Episode 73 are integrated into the plot, mainly in the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Percy said 'We'll talk later', Vex hadn't expected it to mean 'We'll talk in a few minutes after we've taken the tree home', but there they were, having a conversation about their feelings. Vex confesses to having found Percy's letter and read it while Percy makes it clear exactly how he feels about Vex.

The return to Whitestone was quiet, more so than usual. Each member of Vox Machina was dealing with exhaustion in their own ways, and while they had gotten their long rest in to deal with the physical aspects of it, they were all just mentally and emotionally spent and had gotten little recovery time. After passing through the Sun Tree, the party went their separate ways. After a quick glance at his sister, Vax took Keyleth's hand and led her away. Shortly after that, Scanlan scurried off with Grog and Pike excused herself to return to the temple to continue her work, leaving Percy and Vex to their own devices.

“Shall we head back to the castle?” Percy suggested casually, attempting to keep his tone as though nothing had changed between them, when in reality, he knew that there was so much that had changed over time that they needed to address it soon.

Vex simply nodded and followed Percy's lead back to the castle, her mind racing at a mile a minute, trying to process everything that had happened over the last few days.

Side by side, the two of them walked silently for a few minutes, engrossed in their own thoughts. Then, Percy decided to be bold, and without a moment's hesitation, he reached for Vex's hand, causing his half-elven companion to look over at him with a questioning look, though she made no move to pull her hand away.

“Vex'ahlia, I...”

“I read your letter,” Vex blurted out, interrupting Percy, whose eyes immediately displayed their surprise. “I hadn't meant to find it but...I'm so sorry, darling.”

A thoughtful look came across Percy's features when Vex finally dared to look at him. “Did you understand what I was saying?” he asked, keeping her face within his periphery as he walked forward.

“Well, it was a goodbye letter to all of us; it seemed pretty straightforward.”

“Yes, but it was also intended to be a message of hope,” Percy explained, turning his head to the side to watch her reaction to his next statement, “Surely, you must know in no uncertain terms that you are a significant part of the reason hope now lives in my heart.”

Vex locked eyes with Percy for a moment. “You're not upset with me for reading it?”

Percy shook his head. “Realistically, I hadn't expected to survive; I kept it with me expecting you'd find it and read it,” he admitted as he tore his eyes away from hers to focus on walking towards the castle again, “But it was the power of your friendship that brought me back. You, and the rest of Vox Machina, are the ones who pulled me through.”

“We're a family, Percy; we stick together no matter what,” Vex replied, then she added as an aside, “I _**still**_ think you're wrong about your redemption but that's neither here nor there. You're a lot better than you think are.”

The recognition in Percy's eyes of his own words led Vex to let out a small smirk.

“It doesn't feel good, does it?” Vex playfully asked after having thrown his own words back at him.

“No. No, it doesn't. It never does.” A smile escaped Percy's lips despite himself as he took the opportunity to begin the discussion he had intended to have much later. “What I meant to say earlier before you interrupted me was that I care about you a great deal.”

“And I care for you, Percy.”

Percy bit his lower lip before he continued. “And this is the part where people expect us to have some huge romantic declaration and start holding hands everywhere or something of that sort. But we don't have to be like that. We're not Vax and Keyleth.”

Vex made a face at Percy's words, thinking about Vax and Keyleth.

“The one thing I've learned through fighting my own demons these past few weeks is that nothing is forever. You and I have both died and come back from the dead. You know how quickly it could all end. Whatever this is between us, I just want to let it happen. We're both very broken people who feel like we don't deserve the love we are given, but you make me a better person and I want that in my life...I **need** it in my life to make the most of my second chance.”

Vex's eyes lit up in understanding, nodding to acknowledge Percy's words as he continued to speak.

“I want you, with all your strengths and your weaknesses, your flaws and imperfections, to know and understand that you are enough for me, Vex'ahlia; sometimes you are even more than I deserve. Whatever you have to give, whatever you have offer, I promise to give it back tenfold, because you are the most amazing person I know. You are the one who has gotten me this far and I owe you my life.”

The entire time Percy was speaking, Vex was speechless. She had no idea what to say.

“I know it's a lot to take in for you, dear, and that's okay,” Percy reassured her, “I just wanted you to know how I felt.”

Vex nodded as she tried to collect her thoughts. She didn't have a huge eloquent monologue, but she had her heart and what was in it, and she no longer had timing as an excuse since Percy shot first and hit the mark with his speech. There was no reason to hide her heart away after he poured his out to her so she pushed herself to do the same. He needed to know that he had just as much of a profound effect on her as she did on him, despite the darkness he had been struggling to fight for some time. It took a while but she finally gathered her thoughts.

“You told me something in the Feywild, right before we went into Syngorn; you told me that I looked too happy to look like I came from money. The truth is, any sort of happiness in my life right now is only because of the company I keep. For the longest time, it was only my brother and I, and my bear of course. Vox Machina was the first time I truly belonged to something bigger and you are a big part of that. You are a big part of my happiness. Outside of my brother, you're the only one who seems to really understand me. And the way you stood by me in Syngorn...I'll never forget that, and it's not because of the title you gave me.”

Percy mused quietly, “Now that you mention it, you and I have to sit down with Cassandra and sort that out. There's really no turning back on that. You never know when it might come in handy to throw in someone's face again. Plus, it'll give me an excuse to rebuild the house Scanlan destroyed.”

Vex gave Percy a dismissive wave. “You know, it doesn't really matter, darling. The only thing you need to know is that you were there for me when I was struggling as much as I was there for you. My demons may not be as literal as yours, but you pulled me out just the same. You have to give yourself a little more credit. We've all made mistakes, done things we regret, but that doesn't mean there isn't light within you; you have a greater capacity for good than you realize.”

There was a moment of silent walking as the castle appeared closer on the horizon, their destination approaching.

“Tell me one thing before we head in,” Percy told Vex, changing the subject to avoid having to respond to her last comment, “What do you do want to do now?”

Vex thought carefully about her response. “I guess the best thing for me is to stop worrying about the timing and start just letting it happen. It's not really something I'm used to...but for you, I'm willing to try.”

At the castle gates, Percy gave the order to allow them passage then he turned to Vex and said, “I'm going to go find my sister so we can have that discussion about your title. Meet us at the dining hall?”

“Sure. I'll see you there.”

When Percy released her hand to go find his sister, Vex watched him before she headed up to her chambers to get cleaned up. If she was to officially gain a title, she might as well look presentable for it.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vax said, 'No one will catch us when we're invisible', Keyleth knew she wasn't going to like where the conversation was headed and yet, there she was, beast shaped as a raven on Vax's shoulder, listening in on a conversation that was not intended for them to hear. Meanwhile, Percy learns that talking to Cassandra is going to be a little more challenging than usual.

“Do think she'll finally get it?”

Vax's question reached Keyleth's ears as they were both cuddling lazily together on the bed in Keyleth's chambers, unarmored and in casual dress. For as long as they had access to Scanlan's Magnificent Mansion, the two of them had always taken separate rooms despite being a couple to keep distractions at bay while in the midst of moments of rest while traveling, but during their stays in Whitestone Castle, they felt much freer to visit each other when they were preparing for an upcoming battle. It felt as though it was a break from fighting the Chroma Conclave and that they could be an ordinary couple instead of being a part of the heroic Vox Machina.

“I don't know, it's hard to tell with her sometimes,” Keyleth admitted, then she asked, “What did you tell her anyway?”

“I told her that life was too short, that it could all end tomorrow, that she needed to stop torturing herself and just speak to Percival now that he's alive and well.” Vax sat up and invited Keyleth to sit up next to him.

Keyleth nodded approvingly as she repositioned herself to sit next to Vax. “I just wonder if she took any of that to heart.”

“I'm sure she did, but then she gets too much into her own head and ends up psyching herself out.”

Keyleth had nothing else to say at that point, playing with Druidcrafted floating leaves swirling above her head, but had quickly noticed the mischievous look as it formed on Vax's face. “Vax, you aren't thinking...”

“Yes, Kiki, yes I am,” he confirmed, knowing exactly what his other half was implying, “It's what I do.”

“Maybe we should give them a little privacy...”

“No one will catch us when we're invisible,” Vax argued, “All you have to do is transform into something small enough for me to carry and you won't be seen.”

Despite having just chastised Vax a little, Keyleth had to at least admit to herself that she was curious. Certain people were definitely going to regret allowing him to have the Ring of Invisibility. A part of her felt that Vex already did.

After a moment of silence to consider his proposal, Keyleth conceded to Vax. “All right, we'll go see what's going on for a little bit. We're not doing this for too long; we don't want to get caught.”

“You're the best, Kiki!” Vax exclaimed to her as he wrapped his arms around her. He regained his composure and sat up on the bed again before adding, “So what form do you think you'll be taking?”

In response to his question, Keyleth took a moment to concentrate to transform into a raven and perch on his shoulder. Vax gave the bird a satisfied smile as he activated the Ring of Invisibility and then left the room. Both he and Keyleth were no longer visible, which meant it was time to have a little fun and check out the status of Percy and Vex's situation.

* * *

It had taken some time for Percy to find his younger sister. Cassandra had spent most of the day away from her private office chambers and was not typically where you would find her handling city business. After asking around, one of the family's Personal Guard directed him towards the courtyard, where the young de Rolo was practicing her archery. All the de Rolo children had learned archery growing up, but Cassandra had been the only one to continue practicing and perfecting that particular skill. He shouldn't have been surprised to find her there, but at the same time, running a city was often extremely time consuming, especially in recent times.

“What do you want, Percival?” Cassandra's question came as she shot an arrow in the center of the target, skipping all formalities and pleasantries as Percy approached.

When Cassandra turned to face him, her expression and posture tense, Percy replied, “I came to see if you were busy. I wanted to talk to you about some things over dinner.”

“I'm not really hungry, but whatever it is, why don't you just tell me?” She swiftly turned to take another shot at the target, hitting it slightly off center, right next to the previous arrow.

Percy hadn't anticipated Cassandra's demeanor to be...tense. “In light of recent events, I've decided to focus on more important things. Like family. It would be nice to have dinner together, with family.”

Though her posture had not shifted, her expression softened slightly. “All right, I'll get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the dining hall shortly.” She handed her prized shortbow and accompanying quiver to her Personal Guard, who then followed her into the castle.

Percy sighed; whatever it was that was causing Cassandra to be so tense, it was going to pose a bit of a challenge for the conversation ahead. He decided to follow her into the castle to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Vax had been sneaking around with Raven Keyleth on his shoulder under the veil of the Ring of Invisibility when he heard footsteps, two sets of them. He placed himself and his avian charge against a wall around the corner and noticed both Cassandra and her Personal Guard. Soon, their footsteps were joined by a third set, and Percy came into view, stopping Cassandra.

“ _Hold on, Cass, just wait a moment.”_

Vax mentally celebrated, seeing as they were at the ideal eavesdropping distance from the corner which he and Keyleth were situated. Even in her raven form, Keyleth couldn't help but worry about the confrontation they were about to overhear.

“ _What do you want now, Percival?”_

“ _I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't want you to be this moody when Vex shows up to join us.”_

“ _You invited someone else? You died, you actually fucking died, and at our first opportunity for family quality time, you invited someone else?!”_

There was a mix of disappointment and frustration that both Vax and Keyleth could detect in Cassandra's voice. While it felt like a very private conversation, they were having it in a public hallway so Vax didn't feel bad listening in but Keyleth was starting to have her reservations. Still, they continued to listen.

“ _She's a part of our family now, Cassandra. And we have something to discuss, as a family.”_

“ _What are you even going on about?”_

“ _Vex'ahlia is the woman of my dreams and I am crazy about her. I want her to be more involved in the affairs of Whitestone.”_

“ _And how do you suppose we are to arrange that?”_

“ _Well, I've given her a title and the associated barony, for one.”_

“ _The Third House?”_

“ _Yes, The Third House, a House that has jurisdiction over diplomatic relations with other cities. I think it is the perfect job for someone like Vex'ahlia.”_

“ _And this title, is it meant to make her more acceptable in noble circles?”_

“ _Come on, Cassandra, you know I don't care about that. I just want her to feel like she belongs, like she is a part of Whitestone. I want her to feel like she matters on a larger scale.”_

“ _So you want to give her this title because so she feels better about herself?”_

“ _Might as well use my birthright to do something good.”_

“ _Fine, whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up. I'll see you in the dining hall.”_

Vax and Keyleth watched as Cassandra walked right by them, her Personal Guard trailing behind her, and waited until Percy went the opposite direction and both de Rolos were out of visual range before Vax dropped the invisibility and Keyleth dropped her beast form.

“Whoa,” they immediately said in unison as they walked back to Keyleth's chambers.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy knew that Cassandra was going to be a tough sell but there she was, signing the paperwork to make Vex's title official, despite her feelings on the matter. But at least they were talking on a personal level and not just talking about duties and responsibilities as the ruling family. And as Cassandra learns, the halls of Whitestone Castle seem to be a popular spot for airing out grievances.

Quiet whispers were exchanged between Vax and Keyleth as they headed back towards Keyleth's chambers, both concerned about the conversation between the de Rolo siblings.

“So that happened,” Keyleth commented in a hushed voice, “Are we going to tell Vex?”

“No,” Vax immediately said, “We are not going to give her another reason to hold her feelings back. This ridiculousness has dragged on for too long.”

“I feel like we should warn her about what she's walking into,” Keyleth said worriedly.

Before Vax would reply, he caught sight of Vex, walking down the hallway towards them. Both he and Keyleth put on bright smiles to greet her.

“Well hello Sister!” Vax noted Vex's best hunting pants and smiled as he said, “Look at you, getting fancy in your best pants.”

“Hi, Vex!” Keyleth greeted her with a slightly nervous chuckle.

“Hello, you two.” She turned to focus on Vax, and added, “Yes, the nice pants, Brother. I am having dinner with Percival and Cassandra tonight to iron out the details of my title and make it all official.”

Exchanging sideways glances, Keyleth then smiled at Vex while Vax began to interrogate her.

“Are you finally going to talk to him?” Vax asked curiously, “Or is this going to be another six months of torment?”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Vax.”

“No more excuses, Vex'ahlia. Life's too short.”

“I know, I know. We'll get there when get there, okay? It's time for me to just let things happen. No more hiding, I promise.”

Nodding, Vax stepped aside and told her, “Well, don't let us keep you from your dinner.”

Holding her thoughts back, Keyleth simply said, “I promise you won't regret being honest.”

Vex gave Keyleth a curious look but decided to let it go. “I'll see you guys later.” And she walked towards the dining hall, leaving Vax and Keyleth to enter the nearby room.

* * *

Cassandra was waiting at the head of the table when Percy entered the dining hall, her face unreadable and her posture still as tense as it had been earlier. In front of her, Percy noticed a pile of paperwork was well as a quill and bottle of ink and a goblet full of wine.

“I assume this is why you called me in for dinner.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at Cassandra as he approached to sit.

“I've sent for your favourite meal, I expect it to arrive shortly. I've sent one for Vex'ahlia as well.”

“Cass...”

The younger girl cut her older brother off with a sharp tone. “I understand the situation. The Chroma Conclave has been a problem for weeks now. I understand that you need me to handle things here. But I thought that maybe for once, we were going to spend time together without you asking me to do something for you, but I guess I was wrong.”

Percy was quiet through Cassandra's outburst but then he replied, “You've done a wonderful job in my absence. These are terrible times, but it won't stay this way forever. We're three dragons down now, and there are only two left in the Conclave. When this is all said and done, I intend to spend as much time reconnecting with you as I can, to be the brother I ought to be for you.”

For the first time that day, Cassandra's expression softened enough to appear relaxed as she handed the documents over to Percy.

“You might want to amend the documents to add 'Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt' to the title in question,” Percy pointed moments later after scanning the parchments.

As quickly as Cassandra's expression had softened, it reverted back to her irritated frustrated expression. “No,” she flat out refused with a sharp tone of voice, “I refuse to give her that. That was not yours to give.”

“Cassandra...”

“Percival, that title belongs to the oldest remaining unwed female of the current generation of the de Rolo family without a title! You cannot just give it away! This is **my** birthright; this is meant for me, this is the legacy Mother left for **me**!”

“It's not like that...you know I always intended for you to take my place officially. That title is yours and yours alone. You are the only one who can hold it. That is why I never do anything without asking you...”

“...except apparently give out titles...if you're going to leave me in charge, at least act like you mean it! Don't undermine me with these impulsive decisions. I'm barely eighteen and I know I've made mistakes in the past but I'm doing the best I can here.”

“Well, that was an impulse in the moment; I promise I won't make a habit out of it. You understand where I'm coming from with that, don't you?”

“No. I can't say that I do.”

There was a pause as Cassandra's quill hit the parchments.

“Have Vex'ahlia sign the documents and have them returned to me at your earliest convenience,” Cassandra cut Percy off sharply again, this time as she slammed her empty goblet down on the table and stormed off, leaving the amended documents behind.

* * *

Vex'ahlia had been one hallway away from arriving at the dining hall when she ran into Cassandra walking towards her and she greeted the Lady of Whitestone with a confused look. “Hello, Cassandra,” she greeted the brunette, who seemed very unhappy.

“Hello, _**Lady Vex'ahlia**_ ,” Cassandra greeted her with emphasis on the title, “I understand that my brother wants more of your involvement in the affairs of Whitestone.”

The greeting left Vex confused and speechless.

“I have things I have to attend to so I will not be available for dinner to celebrate this happy circumstance but I have left the paperwork with Percival that will officially grant you the title of the Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and The Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.”

“Oh.” Vex looked a little disappointed and saddened. “I was hoping to see you at dinner, get to know you better. Plus, I'm sure that your brother misses you.”

“I am the sibling in charge of keeping Whitestone together while he goes out and plays the hero, getting himself killed. We do not have the luxury of bonding as siblings.” There was a trace of the pain she carried in the midst of her aloof attitude.

“That is not by choice, surely you must know that.”

“He could stay here and fight from Whitestone, **for** Whitestone...but he would rather fight alongside you than with stay here with me.” There was a resentment in her voice directed at Vex, but there was an understanding in her voice too. “We haven't had the chance to properly rebuild our relationship, and Vox Machina's been there for him for years now. I don't blame him. In the end, I was a traitor to our people, a traitor to our family. We're essentially strangers right now.”

“Is that what you really think, Cassandra?”

“It's what I _know_ , Vex'ahlia.”

The de Rolo family situation was certainly more complex than her own family situation. The fact that it was straightforward between her and Vax, the fact that they were their own unit for years, she couldn't imagine feeling like her twin was a stranger to her. Cassandra and Percy's circumstances were definitely unique. However, she could recognize some of the struggles the younger de Rolo was facing.

“He hasn't replaced you, you know?”

Cassandra looked as though she had been caught, trapped in a corner, her eyes filled with surprise.

“He feels a great burden to do the right thing, to slay these dragons, so he can rebuild Whitestone, so he can rebuild his family...everything he's ever done, is for this place, is for you.”

“He said he had no interest in ruling and wanted to give me his title, his birthright.”

“He feels unfit to lead Whitestone.”

“And I'm more fit to do so? You know I was brainwashed by the Briarwoods, right?”

“You...you were under the influence of some very powerful people at a young age. He doesn't fault you for that.”

“I am barely of age. I've had to manage Whitestone all these weeks out of necessity but I don't know if I'm meant do this...”

“Your brother taught me something recently. He told me, 'You, with your strengths and weaknesses, your flaws and imperfections, are enough'. He believes in others, he believes in you more than he believes in himself. Give him a chance to make things right. Give him the time to do the things he needs to do out in the world. Believe in him the way he believes in you, Cassandra.”

There was a pause as Cassandra processed the conversation.

“After the dragon situation's been resolved, you're not going to take him away from me, are you?” she asked in a tiny, childlike voice.

Without hesitation, Vex replied, “Of course not, dear. I wouldn't dare. Whether we go to Emon to rebuild our keep or stay here does not matter one bit. There are ways to speed up travel. Your brother loves you very much. I promise to make sure he checks in more often.”

“Hmmm...you're all right, Vex'ahlia.”

“I try.”

“Go to him, sign the paperwork. He really just wants you to be a part of the family.”

“Okay.”

Cassandra took a slightly more formal tone. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Lady Vex'ahlia.”

“I hope that the business keeping you away goes smoothly, Lady Cassandra.” Vex did her best to match Cassandra's tone.

And the two ladies split up, Vex heading to the dining hall while Cassandra made her swift retreat.


End file.
